Top Ten Unforgettable Moments From Random Drama (First Three Seasons)
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: Ever wonder what Total Drama would've been like if all three casts along with a few OCs were randomized through time and space? 'Cause we think it's pretty darn cool. StarHeart Specials here, and today, we'll be counting down our picks for the top ten most unforgettable moments from the first three seasons of the Random Drama series.


_**Ever wonder what Total Drama would've been like if all three casts along with a few OCs were randomized through time and space? 'Cause we think it's pretty darn cool. StarHeart Specials here, and today, we'll be counting down our picks for the top ten most unforgettable moments from the first three seasons of the Random Drama series.**_

 ** _For this list, TotalDramaFan14 has chosen memorable moments from his/her story series and has given me permission to list them from ten to one. If you're new to the series or haven't finished reading the first three seasons yet, we're issuing a_ SPOILER WARNING _for your own safety. Continue at your own risk._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. Random Drama was written by TotalDramaFan14, all rights for the story go to him/her.**

* * *

 **#10: Noah Wins Random Drama Island - The Very Last Episode, Really! - RDI**

 _Noah was one of the few original cast members to not be randomized in season one. But thanks to a twist of fate, he avoids being eliminated in the dodgeball challenge. And from then on, he quickly became a fan favorite, known for his stoic composure and sarcastic voice._

 _Wether it's getting an atomic wedgie or downing blended cockroaches, nothing seems to snap him out of it. At least that's what we thought until he made it to the Final Two with Nice Twin, Sammy._

 _After an extremely heated race, Noah just barely reaches the finish line before Sammy, and he wins the hundred grand._

 _Once this knowledge finally sinks in, Noah's normally stoic composure finally falls apart, as he begins laughing hysterically and cheering along with his supporters._

 _After a whole season of sarcasm, it's both refreshing and amusing seeing Noah finally let loose, and we can't help but smile._

* * *

 **#9: Sammy Finally Tells Off Amy - That's Off The Chain! - RDI**

 _Twin sisters Amy and Sammy arrive on Camp Wawanakwa for the first season. Unlike her canon run on the show, Sammy is called by her actual name instead of Samey, and bonds with her teammate, Mike, after she finds out about his Multiple Personality Disorder._

 _When Mike's alter, Manitoba Smith gets him and Sammy lost during the camping challenge, Amy openly admits to the whole team that she doesn't care if Sammy comes back or not, unknowingly sealing her own elimination._

 _Things start looking up for Sammy until Chris brings Amy back for the merge, along with Pain Magnet OC, Malcolm. Amy teams up with the season antagonist, Alejandro, who quickly becomes annoyed with her._

 _Thanks to a loophole in the rules, Amy is eliminated in the bike challenge. She begins to complain to Chris, only for Sammy to snap at her. Amy tries to belittle her, but Sammy cuts her off._

 _After a lifetime of bullying, Sammy finally stands up for herself and gives Amy a piece of her mind, using language so colorful, most of it had to be censored. She tells Amy she doesn't need her approval anymore, and she couldn't care less about what she thinks of her. The other campers can't help but laugh at the look on Amy's face, and we can't either._

* * *

 **#8: Harold Confesses To Leshawna - X-Treme Torture - RDI**

 _When Harold first laid eyes on Leshawna, he was immediately smitten. But his first impression might've ticked her off a little. Since he talks better on paper, he begins sending anonymous love poems to her, which isn't revealed until the extreme sports challenge when Gwen and Zoey discover one of the notes._

 _They spend the entire episode trying to find out who wrote the letter, but they seem to have hit a dead end. However, when Harold is eliminated at the end of the episode, he confesses to Leshawna and everyone else present that he was the writer of the love poem. He and Leshawna share a loving kiss until Chef takes Harold to the Boat Of Losers._

 _While most of it seems to be going according to canon, there is one distinct difference. Instead of rejecting him at the end of the season, Leshawna tells Harold that she's never met a guy as sweet as him before, and she wants to keep dating him._

 _It's a very touching moment, and it's sweet that Leshawna isn't ashamed of dating Harold. If only she hadn't made it look that way in season two when she went on a spa night with her cousin, Leshaniqua._

 _Despite everything that happened in the next two seasons, Leshawna and Harold genuinely love each other, and in our opinion, their relationship is one of the greatest parts of the series._

* * *

 **#7: The Duncsune Wrestling Match - Million Dollar Babies - RDA**

 _Following several lawsuit-worthy moments in a previous episode, Chris is required to lay out some new rules for the rest of the season. While doing so, he reveals Kitsune's real name to everyone, much to her dismay. Her full name is Faith Gamble, and her father is the infamous Jacob Gamble, who married a_ _serial killer known as 'The Boyfriend Strangler,' who also happens to be Kitsune's birth mother._

 _This puts Kitsune in a bad position as her already villainous teammates begin bullying her, and if they lose, Kitsune is guaranteed to be voted out. To make matters worse, her boyfriend Duncan acts as if it doesn't matter, and begins aggravating Kitsune. It all builds up to the end of the challenge, when Duncan snaps at Kitsune in the worst way possible._

 _During the sports movie challenge, Duncan is pitted against Kitsune for the wrestling challenge, to the former's dismay and the latter's enjoyment. As they fight, Kitsune quickly gains the upper hand. Duncan tells her he doesn't want to fight, but Kitsune lashes out at him, admitting that because of her birth mother's criminal background, Kitsune had a miserable childhood and Duncan threw it all back at her._

 _Afterwards, Kitsune wins the challenge, and feels relieved to finally get everything off her chest. Shortly after Leshawna's elimination in the same episode, Kitsune and Duncan both apologize for their actions, and rekindle their relationship._

 _This was a major step in the Duncsune arc. And while the couple still had several obstacles ahead of them, the wrestling match was proof that Kitsune and Duncan can overcome anything when it comes to one thing: Their love for each other._

* * *

 **#6: Alejandro's First Elimination - I Triple Dog Dare You! - RDI**

 _Alejandro Burromuerto, the Latin charmer famous for his good looks and manipulative personality, made his Randomverse debut in the very first episode, along with his future love interest, Heather. With two of the biggest antagonists in TD history in the same season, there probably would've been too much villainy to go around. However, after Heather reads Gwen's diary at the talent show, her alliance mates Victor and Malcolm finally see her true colors, and decide to vote her off._

 _Following Heather's early departure, Alejandro decides to take her place as the season one antagonist, and begins manipulating everyone around him and causing several eliminations. He convinces the other team to vote off Duncan after the boot camp challenge, and makes an enemy out of Kitsune. He lies to other campers such as Leshawna and Trent and uses their trust to eliminate other campers in his way._

 _When Amy returns for the merge, he teams up with her to break up Mike and Zoey, while also making Sammy look like the villain. Their plan works, but not in the way they intended. This was a perfect example of how far Alejandro is willing to go to win. His actions get him all the way to the Final Three, along with Noah and Sammy. The challenge involves performing a series of dares provided by the eliminated campers, but if one of them refuses to do the dare, they will automatically be eliminated._

 _Twenty-eight dares later, Noah and Sammy team up to take down Alejandro by inflicting all the dares on him. While it's amusing seeing all of the former campers get their revenge on Alejandro, the best one by far was Kitsune's. Her dare? To have his head shaved by Chef Hatchet. But in a desperate attempt to win the game, Alejandro takes the razor from Chef and shaves his head himself until he is completely bald._

 _Since Alejandro broke the rules, he is officially out of the game, making Noah and Sammy the Final Two. This episode serves as Alejandro's karma for everything he's done to the other campers. And we'd say losing his precious hair was definitely punishment enough._

* * *

 **#5: Kitsune's Pain Pill Hallucinations - Full Metal Drama - RDA**

 _During the disaster movie challenge, Chef unintentionally causes Kitsune to break her foot during the obstacle course. This leads to DJ exposing Chef for trying to help the brick house cheat. Luckily for Chef though, he gets to keep his job, as long as he follows a new set of rules from the producers._

 _Kitsune returns from the hospital in the next challenge, now wearing a black medical boot to sustain her injury. Chef gives her some pain pills, which she hides in her pocket instead of taking. Chef finds out later on and forces her to take them, but she doesn't want to, saying that pills make her weird._

 _She reluctantly decides to take the pills, and she seems to be ok for a while. But the rest of the Killer Grips later find out that Kitsune was right when she begins having strange hallucinations in their hiding spot. Desperate to get rid of her at this point, Heather throws the challenge so she and her new alliance mates, Conspiracy Nut Shawn and Pageant Queen Sugar, can vote out Kitsune._

 _Luckily for Kitsune, Sugar decided to betray the alliance and vote out someone else. Unluckily for Shawn, that someone was him, because he refused to ally with Sugar earlier in the episode._

 _Nevertheless, Kitsune's hallucinations were both weird and hilarious to watch. And it remains one of the funniest moments in the series to this day._

* * *

 **#4: The "I Didn't Kill Him" Loop - Get A** **Clue - RDA**

 _After the Final Five bail Chris out of a safe, he explains the day's movie theme: Mystery Movies. He tells each contestant to collect a sample of DNA from one of the other contestants and to meet him at the train set at nighttime. They all successfully complete the task, except Sugar._

 _After the contestants board the train, everything seems to be going fine. Until the lights go out and Chris appears dead in front of the contestants. Since they were the only ones in the train car when he was killed, the murderer was either Alejandro, DJ, Heather, Kitsune, or_ _Sugar._

 _Kitsune immediately steps in to find out whodunnit. She deduces that since Alejandro is terrified of dead bodies and DJ is too kindhearted to commit murder, it wasn't either of the boys. Leaving just the other two girls Heather and Sugar on the suspect list._

 _This angers the mean girls, who immediately accuse Kitsune of killing Chris herself. She says she didn't, and Heather and Sugar say the same. This results in them repeating the same sentences a few times over, creating a loop._

 _While the whole thing turns out to be a hoax, we can all agree that the loop was definitely one of our favorite takeaways from the challenge._

* * *

 **#3: Clash Of The Rivals - Awwwwww, Drumheller - RDWT**

 _Season three reintroduced us to quiet brainiac Scarlett McGrady, Harold's twin sister. At first, it appears that Scarlett hasn't really changed much since her first elimination. However, during the first half of the season, she begins to form a close friendship with her teammate, Victor, and Scarlett slowly begins to come out of her shell and be more sociable._

 _Unfortunately, it all goes downhill when Harold is eliminated in London. Scarlett goes to the confessional to lament, but thanks to the broken door lock, Victor accidentally walks in on her. He begins to comfort Scarlett just like she did for him when Sky was eliminated, and Scarlett decides to thank him with a kiss on cheek, only to accidentally kiss him on the lips. To make things worse, Mike's evil personality Mal witnesses the whole thing. During the next challenge, Mal lies to everyone about the kiss, making it look like Scarlett was blackmailing Victor._

 _This pushes Scarlett to her breaking point. And when the next challenge takes them to Area 51, she plans to take revenge on the ones who shunned her by taking over the warehouse security system and setting it to self-destruct with the entire cast inside. Thankfully, Victor is able to stop her. Victor is later disqualified in the same episode because he didn't sing when told to, leaving Scarlett without any allies._

 _However, after overhearing Mal's plan in the warehouse, Sierra steps in to keep Scarlett in the game, and they begin to form a close friendship. After Mal is exposed, he becomes public enemy number one, especially to Scarlett. After winning the challenge in Drumheller, she goes to confront Mal for everything he's done to her and all of the other contestants he sent home...in the form of an over-the-top musical number dubbed, 'Clash Of The Rivals.'_

 _During the song, Mal taunts Scarlett for failing her friends, but she retaliates, claiming that she will not rest until Mal is defeated for good. Complete with amazing visual effects we assume looked pretty cool, this song was both a great recap of Mal and Scarlett's rivalry as a whole and an excellent foreshadowing of what's to come in the final episode._

* * *

 **#2: The Final Battle - Hawaiian Punch - RDWT**

 _Speaking of the finale, after literally crashing in Hawaii, Mal and Scarlett become the final two competitors. Their challenge? To create a dummy of their opponent out of driftwood and pineapples with the help of two former contestants. While Scarlett chooses Harold and Victor, Mal gets Heather and Zoey. After another musical number dubbed 'Versus,' the finalists are then told that they must carry their dummies to the top of an active volcano and drop them in. Don't try this at home, kids._

 _As they raced, Mike's other personalities begin to break free of Mal's control and he becomes physically weaker. Meanwhile, Zoey begins to worry that Mike really is gone for good, since his other personalities have never been in control as long as Mal. Mal manages to get the lead when Scarlett is accidentally trapped by Victor, but she quickly escapes. But instead of running after Mal, she tells her allies to go on ahead while she talks to Zoey._

 _Zoey tearfully apologizes for how she treated Scarlett, and she forgives her, since Mike is her boyfriend and she didn't know about Mal at the time. But Zoey still feels dejected, believing that Mike is gone forever. However, just as Mal is about to win the challenge, Scarlett finally arrives at the top of the volcano with her dummy, helpers and Zoey in tow. Scarlett asks what Mike thinks of all this, and Mal reveals that Mike is fighting for control as they speak, restoring Zoey's hope for him. She calls to Mike saying that she knows nothing was his fault, and that she still loves him._

 _Mike hears every word of this from inside his subconscious, and he becomes furious after realizing that Mal almost cost him Zoey. Mal then falls unconscious and reappears in his throne room inside Mike's mind. Now clad in battle armor, Mike and Mal fight for control of the mind. As they engage in a sword fight, (yes, I said sword fight) Mal tells Mike that he will never be able to stop him. But Mike, fueled by Zoey's cheers from outside, gains the upper hand and re-imprisons Mal in his mind, permanently._

 _Mike wakes up in the same position Mal was just in, and after a quick test to make sure it's not Mal, Zoey embraces Mike and gives him the passionate kiss we've all been waiting for. After a quick run-in with Matthew, Mike and Scarlett race to throw their dummies into the volcano. In the official ending, Scarlett's dummy makes it in first, and she wins the million dollars. But no matter what the outcome, we'd say Mike and Scarlett are both winners._

* * *

 _ **Before we get to the number one pick, here are a few honorable mentions...**_

* * *

 **Heather's First Elimination - Not Quite Famous - RDI**

 **Skytor's** **First Kiss - Up The Creek - RDI**

 **Mike Tells Zoey The Truth - Search And Do Not Destroy - RDI**

 **DJ Goes Back For Sammy - Hook, Line, And Screamer - RDI**

 **Sammy Tells Zoey To Snap Out Of It - Are We There Yeti? - RDI**

 **The Disease Symptoms - One Flu Over The Cuckoos - RDA**

 **Alejandro's Return - Ocean's Eight - Or Nine - RDA**

 **Victor Stands Up To His Mother - Victor And Vanquished - RDA**

 **Kitsune and Alejandro Patch Things Up - Get A Clue - RDA**

 **DJ** **Wins Random Drama Action - Mutiny On The Soundstage - RDA**

 **The Aleheather Tango - Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better - RDWT**

 **In The City Of Love - Can't Help Falling In Louvre - RDWT**

 **Scarlett Comforts Victor - Newf Kids On The Rock - RDWT**

 **Oh My Duncan - Jamaica Me Sweat - RDWT**

 **Victor Stops Scarlett - Scarlett Fever - RDWT**

* * *

 **#1: Kitsune Tells Duncan Her Real Name - Basic Straining - RDI**

 _In this alternate universe, Courtney doesn't make the cut for season one. Duncan's new love interest is an OC named Kitsune, a fun-loving goofball who is never seen without her signature fox ears and tail. Despite being put on separate teams, the junior pranksters find plenty of time to mess with each other. But as time goes on, it becomes evident that Kitsune and Duncan have feelings for each other._

 _During the boot camp challenge, Duncan continues to prank Harold, which he had been doing a lot since the cooking challenge. Kitsune confronts him about it, but he ignores her and tells her that he might let her kiss him. So she threatens to tell his teammates that he got DJ a new rabbit to replace the one that got eaten. Duncan calls her bluff, but she shrugs it off reminds him about what she said last challenge. Some girls like nice guys._

 _Duncan's reckless actions finally catch up with him after he pushes Chef too far with his teasing and gets sent to the boathouse. Kitsune visits Duncan later that night and asks him why he treats people the way he does. He reminds her that she's been pranking people herself, but she tells him that there's difference between being funny and just being a jerk._

 _After a little heart-to-heart, Duncan convinces Kitsune to help him get some food from the craft service tent, and she reluctantly agrees. But before they leave, she tells him that her real name is Faith. He asks her why she told him, and she simply says that she trusts him. They manage to steal a cartload of food from the staff fridge and share it with the rest of the campers._

 _After having one to many ice cream_ _sandwiches, Kitsune runs outside to throw up, with a smug Duncan trailing behind her. After some lighthearted conversation, Kitsune pulls Duncan into a kiss. Unfortunately, their romance is cut short when Duncan is eliminated at the end of the episode. But before he leaves, he gives Kitsune a small wooden skull with her real name carved into it as a parting gift. But this was just the beginning for this prank-loving couple._

* * *

 ** _Do you agree with our picks? Give us your opinion in the review section and be sure to check out Random Drama by TotalDramaFan14._**

 ** _~StarHeart~_**


End file.
